


Real

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: It's hard to keep your emotions undercover when you catch real feelings





	Real

It was easy. Too easy to play the vapid but hot blonde on the rich and famous Tony Stark’s arm. People would constantly underestimate you, you were just a prop in his world and that suited your needs just fine. It made your job a hell of a lot easier to play the simpleton. The sexy blonde. The arm candy.

But if people really knew Tony Stark at all they’d know that he could never be with a woman who was actually stupid. He was too smart to deal with an airhead.

“Hello gorgeous.” He says with a smirk, wrapping one arm around your waist pulling you to him.

“Are you looking in a mirror again?” You tease running a hand down his tie. You can feel the slight scarring from where he had the reactor in his chest.

“Very funny.” He says rolling his eyes at you. “Seriously. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“Shall we?” He asks offering you his arm. You take it and the two of you head out of the tower and to where the limo is waiting to take you to the gala.

It’s not a long drive, maybe five minutes. You double check your gun as well as the two crazy sharp ‘hair accessories’ in your hair.

“I made you a little something.” Tony tells you pulling a long box out of his pocket. He opens it and you’re surprised to see a diamond necklace with a sapphire hanging from the middle.

“You made it?” You ask him puzzled, “As in you designed it?”

“Oh sweetheart.” He chuckles, “I hid a blaster in my watch, of course it’s not just jewelry.” You roll your eyes at him but can’t hide the grin.

“Alright smart ass, what is it?” You ask looking back down at the necklace.

“It’s a homing device but also, if you pull the blue stone off it’s an explosive.”

“You made me the most beautiful explosive I’ve ever seen. Thank you Tony.” You tell him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Put it on for me?” He does his fingers brushing gently against the nape of your neck.

“You ready for this?” He asks as the car slows to a stop.

“Ready to play your stupid little piece of ass? Always.” Honestly it’s not like it’s hard pretending to be attracted to him. It never has been.

Happy opens the door and you slide out, then take the arm Tony offers you. You play your part perfectly, flirting with Tony, acting like you don’t know what’s going on. Extracting the information you need out of your target is embarrassingly easy. It’s truly amazing what a low cut dress can do to a man.

Just apparently not the man you want. Tony seems 100% unaffected by you. It’s maddening. You only took these assignments because of your stupid crush on him.

You ride back to the tower in silence. Something unusual for you and Tony. He’s staring at you suspiciously throughout the ride. You slip out of the car quickly make your way inside. You’re not mad at him, it’s just too hard to be around him right now. You punch the button for the elevator, usually it’s fast but for some reason the elevator seems to be taking its sweet time to get down to the lobby.

“What’s going on?” Tony asks joining you at the elevator.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.”

“I know you better than that. Something’s bothering you. Did someone say something?”

“No. Tony honestly I’m just tired.” The elevator doors slide open and you step inside. He follows you in the punches in the code for the living quarters.

“Friday. This elevator is on lockdown.”

“Excuse me?” You snap folding your arms as you glare over at him.

“We are not leaving this elevator until you tell me what’s going on.” Tony says evenly, both hands shoved into his pockets he leans back against the wall and waits.

“It’s nothing!”

“No. It’s not.”

“Tony!”

“Yes dear?” You let out a frustrated groan then turn away from him.

“I just- I don’t feel like I’m good enough.” You mutter, head hung low.

“Who do I need to go scare the shit out of? Who made you feel that way?”

“You.” The word comes out on a breath and you’re not even sure he heard it. At least not until his hand is on one of your arms.

“Please look at me.” His voice is low, gentle. You turn toward him and when your watery eyes meet his steady brown ones your breath is practically knocked from your lungs. “I-I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry. How?”

“I know it was pretend Tony. I know it wasn’t real but somewhere along the lines it became real for me.”

“Oh thank god.” He grins down at you.

“Thank god?” That’s not the reaction you were expecting.

“Yea.” He laughs before crushing your mouth with his. His beard is rough against your cheeks where it scrapes your skin. “I always hoped it wasn’t an act.” He mutters before kissing you again. One hand curls around the back of your head and the other one pulls your body flush against his. You pull away from him just far enough to look up at him.

“This is real right?”

“Yea Sweetheart. It’s real.” He grins before kissing your nose. “But I can pinch you if you wanna be sure.” Tony flirts his hand drifting lower. You laugh then kiss him again. Oh yes, this was real alright.


End file.
